Burst Rush
& (Finishing Blast) |class=Rush Attack |similar='I'm Here to Kill You Super Strength Ultimate Knuckle Wild Rush Blaster Meteor Combination' }} is a rush attack used by Gohan in his Potential Unleashed state. Overview Gohan charges at the opponent, elbows them in the chin, and punches them in the stomach. He then hook kicks them, and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up into the air and attacks the opponent with a punch to the face, another punch to gut, and a roundhouse kick to the jaw, knocking them further up into the air. Next, he flies up and appears above the opponent to backhand punch them down to the ground, forcing the opponent to land on their hands and knees to recover from the bone-crushing blows. Finally, Gohan appears behind the opponent and, as he shouts "You're through!", he blasts them away with a powerful Ultimate Kamehameha, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Gohan does not use the Ultimate Kamehameha at the end of the rush in the manga nor the anime; this is an addition exclusive to video games. Usage Gohan uses most of this attack during his battle against Super Buu. Angered by Gohan’s brash and confident attitude, Super Buu screams and prepares to attack the Saiyan. However, Gohan powers up and attacks the surprised Super Buu with the Burst Rush's punching and kicking barrage, easily outclassing and injuring the powerful Majin. Gohan is soon driven into a mountain by Super Buu's Mystic Ball Attack, but he still manages to dodge and block Super Buu's attacks. Gohan throws Super Buu up into the air and attacks him with the Burst Rush's backhand punch, knocking him down to the ground, much to the shock of Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. Video Game Appearances Burst Rush was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Gohan's Ultimate Blast in his ultimate form, as well as his Ultimate Blast in his Saiyaman form in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi only. The attack is performed differently in each game. It appears in the ''Budokai'' series during Videl's "Close Call" ultimate attack. It also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Burst Rush is a special move where Kid Gohan rushes at the enemy and throws a barrage of punches and kicks, and then kicks the enemy into the wall before Gohan blasting firing his Energy Blast Barrage as the enemy is pinned against the wall. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, unlike past fighting games where it was an Ultimate Attack, it appears as a striking counter Super Skill used by Adult Gohan. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 35: "Tag with Gotenks". If user is attacked while in the brief counter stance, they'll send them flying with a short melee combo before flying at them and striking them into the ground. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, it is used by Gohan in his ultimate form as a super attack. Gallery GBT15.JPG|Great Saiyaman's Burst Rush in Budokai Tenkaichi BT3Burst Rush.png|The Burst Rush in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 BRA1.JPG|Gohan performs the Burst Rush in Raging Blast 2 BRA2.JPG|Gohan punches Kid Buu BRA3.JPG|Gohan prepares the finishing Ultimate Kamehameha References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques